


Moominvalley Sweets

by Moonglisten



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, He's learning to make real friends, He's such a good baker I love him, I'll continue this if y'all like it, M/M, Moomintroll is responsible and actually grown up, Moomintroll was raised in a bakery, Mutual Pining, Snufkin is a loner, Snufkin is way too skinny, They're about 21?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonglisten/pseuds/Moonglisten
Summary: It was a known fact that Snufkin never stayed in one place for too long. His travels took him from one place to another, always in search of something interesting to keep him occupied. After traveling all winter long and not coming upon anything of interest, he stumbles upon a forest teeming with life. As he begins to explore this new wonder, he comes upon a small bakery that sits atop a hill. Deciding to visit, he meets what may be the kindest creature he's ever laid eyes on.He's not sure what will rot his teeth first: the delectable sweets from the bakery or the Moomintroll that runs it.





	Moominvalley Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first Moomin fic so please go easy on me :,)  
> This was fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy <33

Moominvalley has always been a beautiful sight to see for any lone traveler who decides to visit for a while. Some say it's because of the lush, green forests or the plentiful fields of flowers that make the valley smell like home. Others clarify that it's the peaceful coast that attracts sailboats and shell collectors from across the world. Though, if you asked any traveler who's ever been to Moominvalley, they can all agree on one thing that makes the valley more wonderful than anywhere else.  
That being the Moomintroll Sweet Shop.

 

* * *

 

"Moomin! Can you bring me another shaker of cinnamon from the pantry!"

"Coming Mamma!" 

Moomintroll quickly wiped his hands clean on his apron, leaving his half-piped meringues to sit a minute while he walked to the pantry. A big smile stretched across his cheeks as he opened the door to the pantry, the sweet smell of spices filling his nose. He felt his tail flip back and forth happily as he reached for the cinnamon, getting a quick whiff of its strong scent. Before he left, he made sure to grab another small bag of sugar, at least enough to make another batch of meringues if he needed to.

"There you are Mamma" Moomin said as he placed another shaker of cinnamon on Moominmamma's station. His mother smiled happily at him as she began to fold the requested cinnamon into a batch of fluffy looking dough. 

"Making cinnamon roles this morning?" He said with a small chuckle, making his way back to his station and picking up his piping bag.

"I am dear. I had a feeling that someone might be craving them this morning" she said, casting a knowing look across her shoulder towards her son. Moomin laughed at that.

"Yes... Sniff can get quite upset when he doesn't have his cinnamon rolls..." he said, chuckling again.  
He turned back around and piped in the rest of his meringues, happy to hear the oven ding right as he finished, signaling that it was already pre-heated.  
With a swift motion, he opened the door and carefully placed the pan into the oven, closing the heavy door before the heat could warm his face. Grabbing one of their many hand-held timers, he set it and placed it by his station, setting it for a bit earlier than needed, just to make sure his treats didn't burn.

On his way back to his station he heard Moominmamma begin to hum a light tune, her form swaying back and forth gently as she did so. Moomin smiled as he watched her knead the dough in front of her.  
He took that moment to really look around their small kitchen, the sky blue walls making the place look so welcoming.  
Sure the dishes were mix matching and the ovens could use some cleaning, but it was all so familiar and all so Moomin. Other people seemed to notice the comfortableness of the small bakery too.  
Anyone who came into their little shop seemed so at ease by just the atmosphere the place has. It made Moomin so happy to see all the smiling faces that each new day brought in. He'd seen so many different creatures, all sharing a smile as they left with full bellies. 

As if by instinct, Moomin turned to look through the small window that connected the kitchen to the small sitting area of their bakery, watching the sun rise over the horizon through the glass door. With a smile he walked through the kitchen door and into the main sitting area. With a content sigh he flipped the small sign that hung on the door to "open!", unlocking the door as he did so.  
He stood with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face as he turned to watch the sun rise a bit higher, light shining through the door and lighting the place right up. Their usual early morning customers would be here soon enough.  
Going wide-eyed with a start, Moomin realized with a small gasp that he hadn't made any blueberry muffins this morning. He knew for a fact that they had a very picky hemulen that would be in this morning requesting that exact baked good.  
With quick steps and an already messy apron, Moomin ran into the kitchen and began to gather ingredients for his project.

 

* * *

 

It was a lovely spring morning, filled with harmonious birdsong and dewy, green grass. The sun was just beginning to rise against the horizon, bathing the whole world in a warm yellow glow. The forest floor was waking up, slowly but surely.  
The tip tap of boots thumped against the ground, making a nice beat for anyone there to hear. Though the only one to hear it was the one making the very sound.  
Snufkin smiled as he bobbed his head to the tune of his boots as they thump thumped against the dirt. He decided that he liked the tune and took his harmonica out of his coat pocket. With a jump to his step and a beat to play to, he began to play a song, his eyes closing as he felt the warm sunlight shine down onto his face. As he walked he could hear the rustling of bushes, his song already attracting the attention of some of the forest creatures.  
Usually he wasn't fond of people watching him play and tended to stop when he felt the weight of eyes press down on him. Though, the morning was lively and bright and he felt like filling up these unknown forests with a song. So he did exactly that.  
Snufkin continued down the slightly worn trail, his boots tipping and tapping and his harmonica playing a sweet melody. It was a bit different than his usual happy songs with sad undertones. This tune was chipper and jolly, a song that said "I'm happy and that's just that".  
It was nice.  
Snufkin found himself walking with a lift to his head and a bounce in his movements. These new forests must have brought something out in him.

Snufkin had been traveling all winter long, trekking through mountains and snowy hills. The only signs of life he found were houses that seemed dead, all the lights off and everyone surely asleep inside. It was almost a bit lonely when there was no life present. But he'd been used to the lack of company his entire life, so he'd trekked on to find something more interesting.  
When he'd come across this forest, spring had just begun. The snow had melted away and only left little bits and pieces of winter here and there. That was about a week ago.  
Now, these same forests teemed with life. There wasn't a day where he didn't see at least one creature out and about, tending to their homes or their families. It was a nice sort of change compared to the lonesome winter months. 

Snufkin felt his song coming to an end, the tune stopping on a short sweet note as he neared the top of a hill. He opened his eyes to look out at one of the most gorgeous sights he's ever seen. On that very hill, he could see many other hills after, trees bordering the worn trail that he was currently walking on. Though, past the trail, he could see the forest open up into a mountain valley. And on that very valley was a tall blue building with a pleasantly faded red roof. Next to the house was a smaller sort of building and Snufkin could barely make out the shape of someone entering said structure.  
As he looked at the scenery, trying to make out what kind of buildings lied in the distance, a breeze blew his hair from his face, and with it a delightful smell wafted through the air.  
Snufkin's eyes grew wide as he inhaled a deep breath and took in the heavenly smell. Whoever lived off in the distance surely knew how to make a good breakfast. Realizing that he hadn't eaten this morning, Snufkin felt his stomach bunch up uncomfortably.

"Surely, they'd be kind enough to spare a morsel or two" he said to nobody in particular. With another look in the distance and an affirmative nod to himself, Snufkin began to walk down the hill and to the small valley, harmonica pocketed for the time being. 

 

***

 

"One blueberry muffin please"

"You're in luck today Mrs. Hemulen" Moomin said, taking the coins she offered him and placing them in a jar.

"I've just made a fresh batch and they're still hot from the oven" 

"Oh that sounds heavenly!" The humulen lady said kindly, putting her purse back over her shoulder.  
"If you'd wrap it up with some butter, I think I'll be taking it on the road. I have plenty of gardening to do on this fine morning and I'm afraid I can't stay to enjoy it here" she said, Moomin giving her a gentle smile as he wrapped up her muffin for her. 

"Is that so? Well, best of luck with your flowers. Have a nice day!"  
Moomin handed her the bag and waved a small goodbye as she walked out the door and into the valley.  
When she had gotten a considerable distance, he let out a sigh and glanced down to his slightly blue stained hands.  
Working with blueberries was fun but Mamma's recipe called for some blueberry juice in the dough, as well as actual blueberries folded in before they were to be baked. Smushing blueberries is all fun and games... unless one has fur that's white as snow. Moomin breathed out then and shook his head with a smile. He always seemed to make a mess when he had to make the blueberry muffins. That wonderfully purple juice always found a way to stain some bits of his fur. While the addition of color was always fun, he had to stay in the bakery nearly all day, and keeping a presentable appearance was important for business.  
Glancing towards the door and into the visible part of the valley, he noticed that nobody seemed to be coming in.  
Surely he could run to the kitchen and wash off his fur.  
He quickly made it to the kitchen and began to scrub his hands with soap, his ears pressing back as he watched the purple only become a few shades lighter. With a huff he continued to scrub and scrub and scrub, the purple deciding to stay in splotches all over his paws. He splayed his fingers open and decided that this was as good as it was going to get, washing off the remaining suds and grabbing a towel.  
Just as he was drying his hands, he heard a tiny chime from the seating area.  
Peeking his head to look out the door, Moomin saw what appeared to be a lone traveler, dressed in a tattered green cloak. He looked mysterious, eyeing the place carefully from beneath his tall green hat.  
His hair was tattered and unkempt but it suited his whole look.  
He truly looked like a man of the forest and Moomin couldn't deny that he was quite intrigued by this new guest.

Stepping out of the kitchen and dusting off his baby blue apron by habit, Moomin gave the guest a bright smile.

"Welcome to Moominvalley Sweets! How can I help you this morning?"

The guest eyed him carefully, most of his face still hidden by his hat. There was a certain look to his eyes that Moomin still couldn't figure out. Was it hostility? Or perhaps maybe just raw curiosity?  
He had the look of a wild animal who'd never seen civilized creatures before. Perhaps that was just how he appeared to Moomin though, since he'd only been used to their usual guests who came in every day.  
Then, as if someone suddenly flipped a switch inside him, the guest tilted his head up, flashing Moomin a small smile that screamed genuinity. His teeth were sharp, similar to what you'd find in a cat's mouth, but Moomin didn't feel the slightest bit threatened. The mysterious man of the forest had suddenly transitioned to a polite traveler looking for some company. Or... that's how Moomin saw it anyway. 

"Hullo, would you mind telling me where exactly I am?" the traveler said politely, his accent unknown to Moomin. He must be from a place very far away, he thought to himself.

"Of course! You're in Moominvalley" he said with ease, his tail flipping lightly from side to side.  
The man seemed to take a look around the shop then, as if some great secret had been revealed to him. He seemed to analyze every aspect around him, as if a million gears suddenly turned in his head. 

"Ah, so then this must be a bakery?" He said slowly, his eyes falling back on Moomin. Moomin didn't mean to stare but looking at his eyes closer now, he could see that they were a lovely caramel brown. It was like swirling warm peanut butter into brownie batter. A perfect treat. It was strange how pretty his brown eyes were...  
Going red with embarrassment, Moomin snapped out of his daze, suddenly realizing that the creature in front of him was expecting an answer.

"Yes! Yes... this is indeed our bakery. My family has had it for years" he said, looking to the ground now, his hand coming up to scratch nervously behind his ear. 

"I see..." he said, either oblivious to Moomin's embarrassment or just being polite enough to ignore it. Either way, he was grateful towards the stranger.  
A small silence settled between the two of them, the traveler still looking about the place as Moomin wrung his hands together, sneaking glances at the handsome creature in front of him. 

"Well, can I get you anything? I've just made a fresh batch of muffins" he said, catching the attention of the stranger again. The unreadable look in his eyes made Moomin rethink his words.

"We also have coffee! Or I can put on a kettle of tea if you'd prefer that!" He said, a nervous laugh accompanying his words.  
Why was he acting so strange around this traveler? He worked so well around nearly anyone else. Though... not everyone who came in was a handsome forest man who looked at him with pretty brown eyes and a sharp, genuine smile. Moomin caught his own tail in his hands, trying to casually keep it from lashing back and forth with excitement.  
Where were his manners?

"That sounds delightful, but I'm afraid I don't have any silver on me" he said, looking apologetic. Something inside Moomin relaxed a bit at the nervous smile that now stretched across his guest's face. He had worried about nothing.  
Moomin gave him a small smile of his own, brushing off his words with a small gesture of his paw. 

"Nonsense, it's on the house. It's not everyday that Moominvalley gets a new visitor"

 

***

 

"Moomintroll... what a strange sort of name" Snufkin said, watching as the fluffy white creature in front of him got a bit pink with embarrassment. Nonetheless, he gave him a small smile as he set down two cups of coffee onto the table, pushing one towards him.

"I should be saying the same to you. Snufkin isn't a name I hear just any other day" Moomin said, sitting down across from him, beginning to stir his coffee with a spoon.

"You're sure that it's alright to sit down for a bit? I wouldn't mind coming back later when you don't have to tend to a bakery" he said, picking up his cup and sniffing it, the strong scent making his tail whip back and forth with excitement. He couldn't remember the last time he had a nice cup of black coffee.

"No it's fine! We have usuals every day and the next customer shouldn't be in until around lunch time" he said, taping a sip of his own coffee.

"Can I get you something to eat? We have all sorts of sweets that you could try" he looked up at him sheepishly then, continuing in a more embarrassed tone.

"I don't mean to come off as rude but you do look quite thin. I suppose with all the traveling you must do, you don't eat very much?"  
Snufkin gave him a little chuckle and watched the tension in his shoulders dissipate. He was right after all.

"You know, I wouldn't mind having one of those muffins you mentioned earlier, if it's no trouble"  
The troll in front of him absolutely beamed as he not so subtly rushed to the kitchen. Snufkin watched him through the small window, an amused smile on his face as he brought his hat down over his eyes. What a funny creature that Moomintroll is...  
So eager to please even a stranger he'd just met! Some creatures might have been put off by just how large and built Moomintroll is. Though, Snufkin felt so at ease. He was just a big softy after all.  
Snufkin wasn't fond of physical affection, not in the slightest, but he still caught himself wondering what it'd be like to hug the large creature. He supposed it'd be like falling into a soft blob of snow, except much warmer and furrier.  
Since winter hadn't ended long ago, Snufkin could see that this Moomintroll still had his fluffy winter coat. The poor thing would have to brush it out soon before the heat came to wilt the forest. Snufkin would have to do the same, unless he waited for the fur along his arms and legs to simply just fall out, but that usually made too much of a mess in his tent. But that was a problem that future Snufkin had to worry about. For now, he focused on his rumbling stomach, which would soon be fixed anyway, courtesy to his wonderful new acquaintance that was exiting the kitchen now.

"I hope you like blueberry" Moomin said with a smile, setting down two plates with large, delicious smelling muffins on each of them. He ran back to the kitchen and returned to set down a small container of butter, producing a small butter knife along with it. 

"I didn't want to butter them beforehand, just in case you weren't fond of it" he said, taking his seat back and watching Snufkin bring the large pastry to his nose, inhaling all the delicious smells the treat would offer.  
He took a bite of it, very aware of the troll that sat across from him, watching his every movement. 

Snufkin expected the muffin to be good, if what he smelled from so far away was any indicator, but he didn't expect it to be this good. The muffin was fluffy and very filling, and the blueberries were sweet on his tongue. When he had bitten in and begun chewing, he noticed that the dough looked a slight bit purple, and that it had a blueberry undertone to it. It added flavor to the batter and wasn't overly sweet. Though, there was a bit of powdered sugar dusted onto the top of the muffin and it gave it the slightest bit of sweetness that made the muffin just right.  
It was lovely, and Snufkin found himself eating the entire thing within a couple of minutes. Moomintroll hadn't touched his muffin, too busy trying to casually keep an eye on him, sipping his coffee while he did so. The silence didn't seem to bother the fluffy white creature. Instead he sat patiently, waiting for him to finish his muffin.  
When Snufkin had finally finished, he washed it down with a sip of his coffee, smiling up at Moomin. The lad's eyes seemed to light up at the look, but he kept his mouth hidden in his mug, seemingly still waiting for a reply.

"Moomintroll... that was delicious! I don't think I've ever had anything that good in... well maybe my entire life!" He said, flashing him a toothy grin. The troll in front of him grew pink in the face and smiled back, pushing his own plate towards the mumrik. Snufkin began to decline the offer but Moomin insisted.

"Oh please have another. I can always eat a little something later. Besides, I did say you were awfully thin, didn't I?" He said with a joking tone to his voice. Snufkin knew he was right and accepted the muffin, eating this one much slower than the first. It wasn't everyday that one was offered free sweets by a delightfully pleasant Moomintroll.  
As he chewed, he suddenly remembered something and decided it would be a fair way to start conversation.

"How did you know I was a traveler?"

"Hm?" Moomintroll said, clearly having been dazed for a moment.

"Earlier you mentioned that I didn't seem like I ate with all the traveling I'd been doing. How did you know?" He said, trying to play dense. He knew very well that he looked like a traveler, what with the pack and the messy hair and garments. Anyone could tell that he was a nomad, and if they couldn't then they may as well have lived under a rock their whole life. 

"Ah, it was a lucky guess I suppose. You really do fit the look" he said, motioning to Snufkin's entire being.  
Snufkin huffed with fake offense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, taking another bite of his muffin and flashing the troll an accusing smile with a lilted eyebrow. 

"You look very independent" Moomintroll began, taking another sip of coffee as he seemed to collect his words.

"You give off the vibe as if no one and no where owns you. Like you belong to the forest... or rather ...the forest belongs to you" he said in almost a whimsical tone.  
Snufkin tried to mask his surprise, for the troll had basically summed him up and he'd told him near to nothing about himself.

"That's right..." he trailed off, staring into Moomin's bright blue eyes, almost searching for any signs of witchery. When he found none, he relaxed a bit, his tail flipped around lazily by his ankles. What a clever clever Moomintroll.

"Well it seems you have me all figured out, so tell me about yourself Moomintroll?" He said, taking another bite of muffin and pulling his hat down, just enough so that only his eyes were visible.

Wow... did Moomintroll have a lot to say. Moomintroll went on and on about Moominmamma and Moominpapa, telling Snufkin about how he grew up in the house next door. He explained how he had been baking ever since he was a young troll, and had mastered nearly every pastry by now.  
He told him about his little bunch of friends, and about how they went on all sorts of adventures that he'd have to tell Snufkin about later. He explained all kinds of wonderful sights around Moominvalley and about how lovely all the creatures that inhabited it were.  
After hearing all of it from Moomintroll , Snufkin was practically convinced that he should stay for a while, just to see what this little valley was all about.  
What, with the way Moomintroll described it, everything seemed so terribly interesting and wonderful. His words would make even a Joxter want to stay in the tiny valley, even if only for a little while.  
Eventually, Moomin's stories and explanations had come to a halt, interrupted by a customer. Moomin tended to their order and as soon as he had come back to finish off, more creatures had wandered in, all wanting different things. In nearly no time at all, the bakery had become quite alive with chatter and laughter. The whole scene made Snufkin feel quite cramped and uncomfortable. He never did too well around large crowds of people after all.  
Looking towards Moomintroll and hoping to catch his eye, he noticed how busy the troll seemed, trying to take orders and simultaneously rushing back and forth from the kitchen, carrying different sweets with each trip.  
Snufkin decided leaving would be the best option in this case. Though, not before he left this Moomintroll fellow something to thank him for his kindness.

 

***

 

By the time Moomintroll got a break, it was far past noon, and the rush of customers had left him entirely too exhausted. The bakery now stood, empty and a bit messy. Thankfully during the rush Moominmamma had returned from the house to help bake fresh sweets that the lunch rush had desired. It was a lot of work but at the end of I all, they had acquired a generously full jar of silver and gold coins. This would surely be enough to buy them groceries and baking supplies for the next week. What a productive day!

As Moomintroll went around the bakery, picking up plates and teacups to wash, he came across the table where he and Snufkin had sat that very morning. The memory of his new friend suddenly flashed through his mind and he was hit with a sort of sadness that he hadn't bid him a farewell. Surely, he wouldn't have left the valley already?  
Though, what would stop him? He was simply here to have breakfast. Who knows where he could be now?  
Moomintroll supposed that he was a free spirit and that staying in one place would do him no good after all. But he couldn't shake the sad feeling in his heart that he didn't get to know the interesting fellow more. He'd talked and talked through all the time they had together and barely got to hear of anything interesting that he's surely seen over all his years of traveling.  
Moomintroll breathed a hearty sigh as he went to clear the table that the two of them shared. There were two mugs and two plates of crumbs which he stacked upon each other. But there was something else left on the table that definitely hadn't been placed there many hours ago.  
Moomintroll set down his dishes in favor of picking up what appeared to be a tiny slip of paper that was folded in half.  
Unfolding the tiny slip, he read:

Moomintroll,

Meet me by the tiny bridge at the bottom of your valley when you get the chance. Maybe then I can share with you some of my own stories.

Yours truly, Snufkin

 

Moomintroll found himself smiling a big smile as he reread the paper a few times, just to make sure it was real. Smoothing out the tiny crease in the middle, Moomin tucked the paper into the pocket of his baby blue apron, looking up to the glass door and spotting what appeared to be a tent set up on the other side of the bridge.  
He smiled as he spotted a figure sitting on the bridge. 

Clearing away dishes would have to wait. Snufkin was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys liked this then let me know! If a lot of people seem to enjoy it then I'd love to continue this story!  
> Have a nice day and thank you so much for reading ! <33


End file.
